Unworthy
by NaraGirlz
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang perempuan yang memiliki Kista diseluruh Indung telurnya. Penyakit ini memaksa Hinata untuk melakukan operasi pengangkatan rahim jika ia ingin sembuh. Ia berusaha menutupi kesedihannya sendirian dan tak ingin suaminya (uzumaki Naruto) tahu akan hal ini. Apa kau bisa membayangkan, bagaimana rasanya seorang istri yang tak bisa mengandung untuk selamanya?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNWORTHY**

 **Chapter 1 of 2**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort**

 **.**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari berbagai kejadian yang dialami banyak wanita Indonesia. FF ini hanya dua Chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang bahagia bagi Hinata, karena ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Kebahagiaan akan terasa begitu luar biasa ketika kekasih yang kau cintai melamarmu dan ingin menjadi pendamping hidupmu untuk selamanya. Hinata tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa ketika Uzumaki Naruto mengatakan itu semua. Terlalu terkejut, sehingga membuat jantung Hinata berdetak dibatas normal. Tak ada alasan bagi Hinata untuk menolak lamaran Naruto. Ia begitu menyukai pria ini.

Pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan secara tradisional yaitu pernikahan ala Shinto. Pernikahan ala Shinto yang dilangsungkan di kuil Jinja adalah salah satu dari prosesi pernikahan tradisional yang memiliki banyak nilai budaya dan tata cara yang diatur dalam norma budaya maupun kepercayaan yang ada di Jepang. Pada Pernikahan ala Shinto,mempelai wanita mengenakan kimono furisode yang disebut Shiromuku yang dilengkapi dengan penutup kepala putih yang disebut wataboshi. Namun disini Hinata tidak mengenakan oshiroi (semacam bedak putih). Rambutnya yang panjang terlihat indah dengan kanzashi (tusuk konde dan bunga). Tak hanya Hinata yang terlihat begitu mempesona namun Naruto juga terlihat gagah dengan Montsuki berwarna hitam yang dilapisi Haori berwarna gelap serta mengenakan hakama.

Saat pendeta kuil membacakan doa-doa untuk mereka serta menyucikan keduanya, semua undangan kembali ke rumah mempelai wanita yang di dampingi oleh iring-iringan undangan. Prosesi pernikahan ala Shinto memang sedikit rumit tapi hal itu tak membuat keduanya mengeluh. Kebahagiaan pun terpancar diwajah mereka. Selama di kuil, Hinata berharap bisa menjadi istri yang baik dan istri yang bisa melahirkan anak-anaknya dengan normal. Hal yang paling berharga bagi wanita adalah mengandung anak dari suami tercinta dan melahirkan mereka penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

ooOOoo

Bulan berganti matahari. Setiap hari Hinata selalu bangun lebih awal daripada Naruto untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan baju kantor yang akan dikenakan suaminya. Tiga tahun sudah pernikahan mereka berjalan, semua baik-baik saja dan hubungan mereka semakin erat. Namun hanya satu hal yang belum mereka miliki yaitu seorang anak. Kehadiran buah hati tentunya menjadi dambaan semua pengantin baru. Walaupun tak urung di karunai anak, mereka tetap sabar dan terus menjalani program kehamilan dari dokter. Beruntunglah Hinata karena Kushina dan Minato, orang tua dari Naruto tak menuntut banyak darinya.

Walaupun ia memiliki beban namun Hinata selalu tersenyum. Seperti sekarang, ia membuatkan sarapan untuk suaminya penuh dengan kasih sayang dan senyuman. Selain sarapan, Hinata juga membuatkan bento berbentuk unik sesuai dengan karakter Naruto. Dari belakang ia merasakan kehangatan dua lengan kekar yang bergelayut manja diperutnya. Bahunya merasakan pukulan kecil dari dagu Naruto yang begitu menggoda. Pelukan hangat Naruto selalu menghilangkan beban yang ia rasakan.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto di dekat telinga istrinya. Kelakukan manja Naruto seperti ini membuat wajah Hinata memerah dan berdebar. Walaupun tiga tahun resmi menjadi istri Naruto namun hal semacam ini masih sering terjadi.

"Se-selamat pagi Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata gagap.

"Setiap pagi kau selalu sibuk di dapur. Ingin sekali aku melihat wajahmu yang manis itu saat aku terbangun," pinta Naruto manja.

"Kalau aku bangun siang, lalu siapa yang akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu?" ujar Hinata sembari berjalan menuju meja makan untuk meletakkan semua menu yang sudah ia siapkan. Walaupun Naruto tahu Hinata sibuk namun pria bermata safir itu enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto mengikuti kemana Hinata pergi.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu," ujar Hinata tersenyum jahil.

"Ahhh, benarkah kau tidak mencintaiku?!"

"Iya itu benar."

"Kalau begitu aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau mencintaiku."

"Dasar bodoh."

"Heh, kenapa?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Mana mungkin aku mau menikah dengan orang yang tak aku cintai. Naruto-kun, apa kau bisa melepas pelukanmu? Aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas."

"Tidak mau," ucap Naruto manja.

"Setiap malam kau selalu memelukku apa itu masih kurang?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Istrinya sudah mulai serius dan tidak bercanda lagi. Dengan terpaksa Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Naruto, si pria tampan tampak bergairah melihat menu sarapan buatan istrinya. Nafsu makannya tiba-tiba muncul. Menurut Naruto, Hinata adalah koki terbaik di seluruh Jepang. Restoran bintang lima pun tak bisa mengalahkan masakan istrinya. Sebagai seorang istri, selain menyiapkan makanan, ia juga melayani Naruto sebelum makan. Memberikan nasi di mangkuk suaminya dan mengambilkan beberapa lauk pauk untuknnya. Hal terindah yang Hinata rasakan adalah melihat senyum Naruto saat memakan masakannya. Senyum itu begitu berharga. Keduanya pun kemudian terdiam dan asyik dengan makanan masing-masing.

"Hinata, jangan lupa nanti malam kita menghadiri acara reuni SMA. Berdandanlah yang cantik, aku ingin menunjukan pada mereka betapa cantiknya istriku hehehe."

"Heheh iya, aku tahu. Tidak perlu kau suruh pun aku akan melakukan hal itu."

Hinata tersenyum bahagia ketika ia membayangkan wajah teman-temannya dulu yang masih terlihat polos. Pasti mereka semua sudah berkeluarga. Ia penasaran, bagaimana rumah tangga Sakura dan Sasuke. Naruto dan Hinata, sudah tiga tahun lalu tak pernah saling bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya karena Sasuke terpaksa pindah dari Tokyo ke Osaka bersama Sakura demi pekerjaan. Cinta Sakura ke Sasuke memang begitu luar biasa. Berkali-kali Sakura ditolak namun ia tak pernah pernah berhenti mencintai Sasuke. Pada akhirnya hati Sasuke luluh karena kegigihan Sakura.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana mereka sekarang?" tanya Naruto sambil memasukkan makanan di mulutnya.

ooOOoo

Naruto dan Hinata terlihat bahagia karena mereka akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Walaupun tergolong bukan lagi pengantin baru namun keduanya masih terlihat mesra. Tangan mereka saling bergandengan, seolah tak ingin terpisahkan bahkan oleh udara sekali pun. Tiga puluh menit lamanya, Hinata dan Naruto mulai memasuki sebuah café dan menunjukan dua tiket masuk. Khusus hari ini, pengunjung café ini hanyalah lulusan dari angkatan 2008 SMA Konoha. Mata Naruto mulai mencari-cari kemana gerangan teman sekelasnya. Senyum Hinata merekah, ia menarik-narik baju Naruto dan menunjuk sebuah meja panjang di sudut café. Ternyata makhluk absurd kelas 3-2 sudah bersantai di sana.

"Oee, Naruto, Hinata!" teriak Shikamaru sembari melambaikan tangannya. Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum dan membalas lambaian Shikamru dengan ramah. Saat keduanya mulai mendekat, sebuah sorakan keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Kalian terlihat serasi sekali," goda Kiba cengengesan. Wajah Hinata memerah karena celotehan Kiba yang tak berguna.

"Hahaha Hinata, kau tak pernah berubah ya. Wajahmu selalu memerah, kalau ada yang menggodamu dengan Naruto-kun," sekarang gadis berambut pirang dan panjang ikut bicara. Dia bernama Ino Yamanaka.

"Tapi dimana Sakura dan Sasuke, apa mereka tidak datang?" tanya Naruto penasaran, matanya yang indah mencoba menyusuri setiap sudut café.

"Ah itu mereka," ucap gadis bercepol dua yang terlihat begitu manis. Dia adalah Tenten, mantan pacar sepupu Hinata, Neji. Neji meninggal karena kecelakaan, saat itu Tenten begitu terpukul dan sampai saat ini dia masih belum bisa _move on_ dari Neji.

"Maaf kami terlambat. Kyaa Hinata!" Sakura melihat Hinata histeris. Tangannya tak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk Hinata. Sasuke dan Naruto melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja Naruto lah yang memeluk Sasuke lebih dulu. Sifat Sasuke yang dingin memang tak berubah.

Pertemuan mereka terlihat begitu asyik dan menyenangkan. Semua saling bercanda, menceritakan kejadian-kejadian lucu saat masih sekolah dan tentunya menceritakan keburukkan para guru. Hinata begitu menikmati reuni ini, walaupun dia lebih banyak diam daripada bicara. Sampai pada titik dimana Hinata sudah merasa tak nyaman dengan semuanya. Hal ini berawal dari Ino yang bertanya tentang hal-hal pribadi, khususnya pada mereka yang sudah menikah. " _Apa kau sudah mempunyai anak?_ " itulah pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata tertekan.

"Lihat, ini adalah putraku. Hinata, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Ino yang begitu bangga menunjukan foto putranya.

"Dia tampan sekali, rambutnya pirang sama sepertimu hehehe," jawabnya lesu. Hinata berusaha menahan kekesalannya terhadap diri sendiri. Ia benci dengan orang-orang yang selalu membanggakan anaknya. Perasaan semacam itu ada karena merasa iri dengan teman-temannya yang sudah menjadi wanita sesungguhnya.

"Sakura aku peringatkan kau jangan mencoba meminum minuman yang mengandung alkohol. Ingat kau ini sedang hamil," celoteh Sasuke.

"Wah benarkah Sakura kau sedang hamil?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Iya, aku hamil anak kedua," jawab Sakura malu-malu.

Hati Hinata semakin tersentak ketika melihat wajah bahagia Naruto saat mendengar sahabatnya sedang mengandung. ' _Dunia macam apa ini? kenapa semua orang begitu membanggakan anaknya dan saling memperlihatkan foto anak mereka. Apa untungnya itu semua? Seperti barang di pameran saja_.' Emosi Hinata semakin tak terkontrol, dia benci jika membicarakan hal-hal semacam ini. Gadis bersurai ungu hanya bisa terdiam dan tertunduk lesu. Naruto menatap istrinya dengan perasaan iba. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan istrinya. Hinata selalu merasa tertekan jika orang disekitarnya membicarakan tentang anak-anak mereka. Di saat seperti ini, Hinata membutuhkan dukungan darinya. Laki-laki tampan itu tanpa ragu mengenggam tangan istrinya. Wanita cantik itu terperangah, mata lavendernya yang indah menatap Naruto tajam. Suaminya tersenyum, seolah mengatakan "tidak apa-apa" kepadanya.

"Kalau Hinata-chan, bagaimana? apa kau sudah mempunyai anak?" tanya Sakura penasaran dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Ah… itu… aku…. ,"

"Aku menyuruh Hinata untuk menunda dulu. Beberapa tahun terakhir, aku begitu sibuk jadi aku takut nanti aku tak bisa merawat anakku dan Hinata hehehe," sela Naruto penuh kebohongan. Ia berbohong demi harga diri istrinya.

"Tapi kalian sudah menikah tiga tahun yang lalu. Naruto, kau benar-benar gila. Berapa lama kau menyuruh Hinata untuk menunda kehamilannya? Apa kau tahu jika seorang perempuan begitu ingin memiliki anak setelah menikah? Dasar pria brengsek!" Sakura tak tahan untuk tidak menyiksa Naruto. Memukul, menjitak dan mencubit Naruto sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sakura jika pria berambut pirang itu melakukan kesalahannya.

" _I-ittai… ittai_ …. ," keluh Naruto kesakitan.

Semua orang tertawa lepas melihat tingkah konyol Naruto dan Sakura yang terlihat seperti _Tom and Jerry_. Hawa kebahagiaan mereka tidak menyelimuti hati Hinata, ia masih merasa tertekan, terasingkan dan wanita yang tak berguna. Memang ini semua bukan salahnya, kandungannya sejauh ini masih normal walaupun akhir-akhir ini ia mengeluh kesakitan di perutnya tapi entah kenapa ia merasa benci dengan hal-hal sepeti ini. Hinata pun berdiri dengan tatapan tak menyenangkan, ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu," gumam Hinata pelan dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto dengan yang lain.

ooOOoo

Hinata membasuh wajahnya dengan air berkali-kali. Make up yang ia oleskan di wajah cantiknya pun hilang oleh sapuan air. Mata lavendernya menatap tajam bayangan dirinya di cermin. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia tak kunjung hamil seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Hinata sudah tak tahan lagi mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari semua orang. Dunia ini menyebalkan. Wanita cantik itu tak bisa membendung air mata yang sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Ia merasa bahwa Tuhan tak adil. Kenapa wanita lain mudah sekali hamil tapi dirinya tidak?. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti membasahi pipinya yang putih. Berkali-kali ia mengusap, berkali-kali itu pula air mata kembali jatuh.

"Hinata," suara tenor Naruto terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata. Pria itu berusaha mendekat namun Hinata mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto-kun? Ini toilet wanita!" ujar Hinata tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka suaminya bisa senekat ini.

"Aku tahu. Lalu, sampai kapan kau akan menangis sendirian?" tanya Naruto balik. Walaupun Hinata tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya di depan Naruto namun Naruto begitu mengerti kalau istrinya ini begitu tertekan dan terbebani dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu. "Jangan memendam perasaanmu sendirian, ada kalanya kau harus mencurahkan semuanya padaku."

Ucapan Naruto tak membuat Hinata tenang, tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Naruto hanya tersenyum, ia perlahan mendekati Hinata kemudian memeluknya. Lagi-lagi tangisan Hinata semakin histeris. Benar, hanya Narutolah yang bisa mendengar kegelisahannya, ketakutannya dan keputusasaannya.

"Naruto-kun, maaf kalau aku belum bisa menjadi istri yang sempurna untukmu. Maafkan aku belum menjadi wanita yang sesungguhnya. Maafkan aku," ucap Hinata sambil terus menangis di pelukan Naruto.

Perkataan Hinata membuat hati Naruto trenyuh dan tercabik-cabik. Sejujurnya, Naruto tak begitu memusingkan tentang kehamilan Hinata walaupun memang ia berharap Hinata mengangdung anaknya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa memaksakan kehendak Tuhan. Jika memang Tuhan menghendaki Hinata belum hamil, Naruto tidak apa-apa dan mengerti. Naruto sudah mengatakan hal ini berkali-kali namun sepertinya Hinata tak begitu menganggap perkataannya.

"Hinata, kau tetaplah wanita sempurna dimataku. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu berkali-kali kalau aku tidak memasalahkan kehamilanmu atau apapun. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Jadi aku mohon, buanglah pikiran burukmu itu. Kita jalani ini bersama, lagi pula kita masih menjalani program dari dokter. Jadi semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Iya aku mengerti," jawab Hinata yang semakin mempererat pelukannya.

ooOOoo

Kejadian tadi malam diacara reunian membuat Hinata sedikit lega. Ucapan Naruto memberikan Hinata kekuatan baru untuk lebih tegar dan siap menjalani hidup apapun masalah yang ia hadapi. Hinata berterima kasih pada Naruto yang begitu menjaga harga dirinya di depan orang lain. Perbuatan Naruto membuat rasa cinta pada suaminya bertambah seratus kali lipat. Ia sangat bersyukur karena memiliki suami yang begitu tampan dan penyanyang.

Rutinitas dipagi hari selalu ia lakukan dengan baik seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Menyiapkan sarapan, membuatkan bento dan menyiapkan pakaian kerja untuk suaminya. Itu semua Hinata lakukan dengan baik, tulus serta penuh kasih sayang. Hinata bukan seorang wanita karir. Ia lebih memilih menjadi ibu rumah tangga karena ia menganggap pekerjaan sebagai ibu rumah tangga jauh lebih mulia daripada yang lain.

Cuaca begitu cerah dan panas, hal ini Hinata manfaatkan untuk menjemur pakaian. Senyuman bahagia selalu terpancar di wajah cantiknya yang polos. Deg, tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di perutnya. Sakit yang tak tertahankan. Setiap kali ia datang bulan selalu seperti ini. Hinata mencoba berjalan menuju kotak obat yang berada di ruang tengah. Terlalu sakit sehingga berjalan pun Hinata tak mampu. Hinata merangkak sebisa mungkin untuk mengambil obat sakit perut di kotak obat. Sakit yang dideritanya membuat Hinata menangis. Ingin sekali ia berteriak dan meminta pertolongan namun kepada siapa ia mengeluh. Tubuh Hinata bergetar menahan rasa nyeri yang menyerang organ perutnya. Keringat dingin pun membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku mohon bertahanlah," gumam Hinata pelan menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Semakin ia berusaha, semakin banyak bergerak rasa sakit di perutnya semakin terasa menyakitkan. Hinata sudah tak kuat lagi. Ia menyerah dan wanita cantik itu pun mulai tak sadarkan diri.

ooOOoo

Dua jam berlalu, Sakura begitu cemas melihat kondisi Hinata yang terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit. Untunglah ia mampir ke rumah Hinata disaat yang tepat, jika tidak, entahlah apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Setelah reuni tadi malam, Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah orang tua Sasuke yang berada di Tokyo selama beberapa hari sebelum kembali ke Osaka. Berkali-kali Sakura mencoba menghubungi Naruto namun nomor ponselnya selalu tak aktif. Wajah Hinata begitu pucat, Sakura bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya dengan Hinata?. Kegelisahan Sakura hilang begitu saja ketika Hinata mulai sadar. Bau obat-obatan rumah sakit begitu menyengat membuat Hinata sadarkan diri.

"Hinata, syukurlah kau sadar!" ucap Sakura histeris sambil mengenggam erat tangan sahabatnya.

"Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kau berada di rumah sakit, Hinata. Saat aku ke rumahmu, aku melihatmu sudah tak sadarkan diri. Jadi aku bawa kau ke kemari. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu sampai membuatmu pingsan?"

"Aku merasakan sakit perut yang luar biasa. Ini sepertinya berbeda dengan sakit perut biasa. Sakitnya begitu menusuk dan terasa begitu nyeri."

"Apa kau sudah periksa ke dokter sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Kau ini! penyakit apapun itu jangan kau anggap remeh. Kata dokter, setelah kau sadar mereka akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut dan meminta keteranganmu."

"Hemm, aku mengerti tapi apa Naruto-kun tahu keadaanku?"

"Dia belum tahu, aku sudah menghubungi berkali-kali tapi nomornya selalu tidak aktif. Ah, anak itu memang minta di hajar."

ooOOoo

Hinata dan Sakura harap-harap cemas menunggu penjelasan dokter. Mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang dokter kandungan. Awalnya mereka berada di dokter umum namun setelah mendengar penjelasan Hinata, dokter umum itu menyarankan Hinata untuk periksa ke dokter kandungan agar hasilnya lebih mutlak. Masih di Rumah Sakit yang sama dan dilantai yang sama, jadi Hinata tak perlu susah payah pergi kesana kemari untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya. Hinata memandang wajah dokter penuh arti, dia menerka-nerka ekspresi apa yang diperlihatkan dokter itu. Ekspresi senang, biasa atau terkejut. Sebelum dokter menganalisa, Hinata melakukan CT SCAN terlebih dahulu untuk melihat bagian dalam perutnya. Gadis bermata lavender itu menyadari ekspresi dokter yang sedikit berubah.

"Jadi bagaimana dokter, apa yang terjadi pada saya?"

"Ada kista yang cukup besar atau Teratoma Omental Cyst (Tumor di Indung Telur) di perut anda. Tumor ini sudah menyebar diseluruh indung telur anda," ujar dokter itu dengan ekspresi iba.

Bagaikan mendengar petir di siang hari. Ia tak menyangka ternyata ada kista di dalam perutnya. Apa penyakit ini yang membuatnya tak bisa hamil? Hinata begitu ketakutan mendengar vonis dokter. Selain itu, dia juga sering mendengar cerita dari banyak orang bahwa penderita kista harus melakukan operasi pengangkatan rahim. Jika begitu, maka selamanya Hinata tidak akan bisa mempunyai anak.

"Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan dokter? Dan bagaimana proses penyembuhannya?"

"Dengan sangat terpaksa saya katakan, anda harus menjalani operasi histerektomi atau operasi pengangkatan rahim."

"Apa, operasi pengangkatan rahim?!" pekik Hinata yang tampak shock.

Ternyata apa yang Hinata takutkan terjadi. Hinata tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Kesedihan Hinata begitu luar biasa, ia tak bisa membayangkan kehidupannya sebagai seorang wanita yang tak memiliki rahim. Jika rahimnya diangkat, bisa dipastikan ia tak akan bisa mempunyai anak untuk selamanya. Orang yang pertama kali Hinata ingat ketika mendengar vonis dokter adalah suaminya. Naruto begitu menginginkan seorang putra, bahkan dia sudah memiliki impian besar bersama putranya. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, mimpi besar Naruto tidak akan pernah terwujud. Setelah mendengar penyakitnya, Hinata semakin merasa sebagai wanita tak berguna di dunia ini.

Saat keduanya keluar dari ruang dokter, Hinata tak memiliki daya untuk berjalan. Ia lemas, kakinya bergetar hebat sehingga tak bisa menyangga tubuh Hinata yang ramping sekali pun. Wanita cantik itu tersungkur di lantai koridor rumah sakit. Semua orang yang berlalu lalang melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh dan penasaran.

"Hinata," panggil Sakura purau dengan mata berair. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Hinata. Sebagai wanita, rahim adalah hal paling vital dari semua organ yang ada.

"Sakura, jika kau adalah sahabatku, aku mohon jangan ceritakan hal ini pada Naruto. Aku benar-benar mohon padamu," pinta Hinata seraya menangis.

"Tapi Hinata, ini adalah masalah yang harus kalian diskusikan bersama."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau membuat Naruto sedih dan menghancurkan impiannya. Aku tidak mau melihat dia menderita karena aku lagi. Jika kau mengatakan hal ini padanya. Aku akan mengakhiri hidupku sendiri," ancam Hinata dengan wajah yang begitu menakutkan.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, ia tak pernah melihat ekspresi Hinata yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Mulut Sakura bergetar menahan tangis. Hatinya begitu sakit ketika melihat sahabatnya mengalami hal seperti ini. Kenapa harus perempuan sebaik Hinata yang harus menerima cobaan seberat ini dari Tuhan? kenapa?. Sakura tak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk Hinata yang terpuruk. Isak tangis mereka berdua terdengar memilukan. Berkali-kali Sakura mengatakan ' _kau adalah wanita kuat_ ' pada Hinata. Ia berusaha membangkitkan semangat Hinata sebisa mungkin untuk menjalani kehidupan ini.

"Bertahanlah Hinata," gumam Sakura pelan.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **UNWORTHY**

 **Chapter 2 of 2**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort**

 **.**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari berbagai kejadian yang dialami banyak wanita Indonesia. FF ini hanya dua Chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENGUMUMAN**

 **Sebagai seorang author amatir di dunia FanFiction FF terbaruku yang berjudul "UNWORHTY" adalah FF yang baru saja aku buat kemarin dan aku publish sekarang jadi tidak mungkin aku plagiat fic orang.**

 **Memang ada beberapa fic aku yang aku publish di FFnet hasil perbaikan dari FF SHINee buatanku dulu. Jadi wajar jika kalian menemukan FF yang sama dibeberapa blog termasuk blogku sendiri. Dan juga FF yang terbengkalai itu memang belum ada jalan keluar untuk melanjutkannya. Aku akui kebiasaan burukku dalam menulis FF adalah belum selesai cerita FF yang lain, jika ada ide baru ketik lagi, publish lagi (jangan ditiru). Rasanya jleeb banget jika ada seseorang yang beranggapan kalau FF TERBENGKALAI itu adalah hasil FF palgiat Fic orang yang belum selesai. Boleh kok dibuktiin dengan File aku di document dan bisa dilihat tanggal dan tahunnya.**

 **Ini jawaban untuk seorang reviewku, sayang dikau tidak login jadi bingung cara balasinnya. apes banget hidup gue author asli malah dikira** **plagiat. Bilang pada temenmu ya, apa yang dituduhkan ke pada saya itu salah besar.**

 **# peluk_Yamazaki Kento_dan_Katayose Ryota**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata terdiam dalam kesunyian, matanya yang indah melihat benda-benda yang seakan bergerak seiring dengan pergerakan taksi. Secara fisik, kondisi kesehatan Hinata tidak bermasalah. Jadi dokter membolehkan Hinata untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Selain itu, dokter juga menganjurkan kepada Hinata agar segera melakukan operasi pengangkatan rahim sebelum kista yang dideritanya semakin parah dan membahayakan nyawanya. Berkali-kali Hinata meneteskan air mata mengingat takdir yang dijalaninya. Hidup sebagai wanita yang tak memiliki rahim itu sama saja dengan seorang penyanyi yang kehilangan pita suara. Bukankah kehidupan seorang wanita akan terasa lebih sempurna jika bisa memiliki seorang anak.

Sakura menatap Hinata yang asik memandang pemandangan diluar kaca taksi dengan perasaan iba. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika hal buruk itu yang menimpanya. Mungkin, dia tidak akan sekuat dan setegar Hinata. Bahkan mungkin, ia langsung bunuh diri setelah mendengar vonis dokter. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura merasa menjadi seorang sahabat yang tak berguna, karena apapun yang akan ia lakukan, tak akan bisa menghibur Hinata yang terlarut dalam kesedihannya. Sakura hanya bisa membiarkan Hinata menangis dan meluapkan segalanya. Ia berpikir, itu akan lebih berguna daripada kata-kata penghibur yang sebenarnya hanyalah bualan omong kosong.

Tiga puluh menit perjalanan berlalu, tak terasa taksi sudah membawa mereka disebuah rumah minimalis yang unik. Hinata turun dari taksi tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Wanita cantik itu hanya tersenyum tipis pada Sakura lalu beranjak memasuki rumahnya. Sakura tak bisa berbuat banyak, wanita bersurai merah muda hanya membalas senyuman itu dan diam mematung melihat kepergian sahabatnya. Ada kalanya rasa kesedihan itu akan hilang jika memiliki waktu sendiri untuk meluapkannya.

"Hinata, berjuanglah," gumam Sakura penuh kepedihan.

ooOOoo

Hinata membanting pintu kamarnya dengan perasaan hancur tak berdaya. Matanya yang indah melihat seluruh isi kamar, ia begitu ingin meluapkan segala kemarahannya. Ia terdiam melihat dirinya sendiri dibalik bayangan cermin. Tangan dan tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah. Hinata benar-benar benci terhadap dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa dia hidup, untuk apa dia menjadi seorang istri jika tak bisa memberikan keturunan kepada suaminya.

"Aaaagrrrhhhhhhh!"

Hinata berteriak, tangannya mengobrak-abrik seluruh kosmetik yang tertata rapi di meja riasnya. Kekesalan Hinata semakin lama semakin puncak, setiap kali ia memandang bayangannya di cermin, rasa amarahnya semakin tak tertahankan. Tangannya mengambil sebuah vas bunga yang berisikan mawar merah lalu melemparnya ke cermin. Ketika dua benda itu bertabrakan suara berisik tak tertahankan lagi. Vas bunga itu hancur berkeping-keping bersamaan dengan serpihan cermin. Nafasnya begitu memburu, mata lavendernya melihat serpihan vas yang tajam. Ia tersenyum sinis, jari-jemarinya yang masih bergetar mengambil sebuah serpihan vas. Hinata melingkis baju lengannya yang panjang sembari bergumam.

"Lebih baik aku mati," gumamnya penuh keputusasaan.

Saat ia ingin menggoreskan serpihan tajam itu ke lengannya. Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto terlintas dibenak Hinata. Senyum Naruto, kelucuan Naruto, kehangatan Naruto dan perhatian Naruto kepadanya membuat Hinata tak sanggup meninggalkan suaminya dengan cara seperti ini. Benar, bunuh diri tidak menyelesaikan masalah tapi semakin membuat orang yang kita cintai tersakiti. Hinata sudah berada di dasar jurang yang amat dalam. Wanita cantik itu tampak frustasi dan depresi. Ia terus menangis sembari meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" _Doshiyo….. Doshiyo_ Naruto-kun _."_

ooOOoo

" _Tadaima_ ," teriak Naruto dari depan ruang tamu.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang," ucap Hinata penuh kegembiraan menyambut suami pulang. "Bagaimana kerjamu hari ini. Apa berjalan dengan lancar?"

"Iya seperti biasanya."

Membawakan tas Naruto saat dia pulang adalah rutinitas Hinata sehari-hari. Melihat wajah suaminya yang ceria sepulang kerja memberikan kelegaan tersendiri bagi Hinata. Wanita bermata lavender itu tak mau merusak wajah ceria itu. Sesakit apapun dia hari ini, Hinata akan terus memperlihatkan kegembiraannya di depan Naruto. ia hanya tak ingin Naruto merasakan sakit seperti yang ia rasakan karena Hinata begitu mencintai pria ini.

"Wah, masakanmu harum sekali. Aku tidak sabar untuk menyantapnya," celoteh Naruto sambil membuka tudung saji di meja.

"Mandi dulu dan ganti pakaian baru makan."

"Iya aku mengerti permaisuri," ujar Naruto dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan tergoda dengan tatapanmu itu. Ayo cepat mandi."

"Iya aku tahu."

Suaminya itu selalu menggodanya dengan tatapan mesum nan tampan. Setiap kali melihat tatapan Naruto seperti itu, Hinata tak kuasa menahan godaan yang ada. Ia selalu mencium Naruto terlebih dahulu. Bahkan ciuman nakal Hinata selalu berakhir ke hal yang lebih intim lagi. Senyum Hinata berangsur hilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya Naruto dari balik tangga. Naruto tak pernah tahu hal apa yang sudah menimpa Hinata dan apa yang ada dipikiran istrinya. Sejauh ini Naruto berpikir semuanya masih baik-baik saja namun pikiran itu berangsur berkurang ketika melihat kaca tempat rias Hinata pecah dan vas bunga mawar merah kesukaan Hinata menghilang. Walaupun kamar tertata rapi namun Naruto merasa ada hal yang tak beres terjadi di rumahnya.

Usai mandi dan ganti baju, Naruto mulai menuruni tangga. Dari atas, mata safirnya yang indah melihat Hinata yang sabar menunggu Naruto untuk makan malam bersama. Hinata terlihat termenung dan melamun, raut wajahnya tak seperti biasanya. Naruto mulai berpikir, apa suatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada istrinya? Lamunan Naruto terhenti, ketika Hinata beralih memandangnya.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disana? turun dan makanlah," ajak Hinata yang selalu menunjukan ekpresi bahagia. Naruto tak menjawab, ia lebih tertarik menganalisa ekperesi istrinya.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? apa kau tidak bisa melihat kebahagiaanku?" lagi-lagi Hinata menunjukan senyum palsunya pada Naruto.

"Hinata, kenapa kaca riasmu bisa pecah? Lalu kemana vas bunga kesayanganmu?"

Aktivitas Hinata terhenti sejenak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang mudah namun sulit untuk memberi jawaban. Hinata memutar otak untuk mencari alasan yang logis dan tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Tadi Ino datang kemari bersama anaknya. Kau tahu kan kalau anaknya nakal sekali. Jadi dia melempar kaca riasku dengan mainannya," ucap Hinata bohong.

"Lalu vas bunganya?"

"Ah itu, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya saat bersih-bersih jadi aku membuangnya hehehe."

" _A, so desuka_ ," ucap Naruto yang percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Hinata. Wanita cantik itu bisa bernafas lega karena Naruto percaya dengan ucapannya.

Makan malam berjalan lancar tanpa adanya rasa curiga dari Naruto. Walaupun begitu Hinata merasa tak enak hati telah membohongi suaminya. Baru pertama kali ini ia berbohong pada Naruto, namun bagaimana lagi ini semua demi kebaikan Naruto dan juga dirinya. Seusainya makan malam, Hinata dan Naruto selalu membersihkan meja makan bersama. Hinata yang mencuci piring sedangkan Naruto membuang sisa-sisa makanan. Naruto memandang Hinata penuh arti, ia merasa jika ada hal yang mengganjal pikirannya dan dia juga merasa jika istrinya sedikit berubah. Ia begitu menyanyangi Hinata, Naruto tak ingin Hinata menderita atau apapun.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto manja sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang yang masih sibuk mencuci piring.

"Hemm," jawab Hinata singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Apapun yang terjadi aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu, kau sudah mengatakan hal itu ratusan kali."

"Aku tak mau kau menanggung beban sendirian. Jika ada masalah katakanlah padaku. Aku akan mendengarkanmu. Hinata lihatlah aku."

Naruto meraih kedua bahu Hinata, kedua tangannya menuntun Hinata untuk melihat kearahnya. Mata safir milik Naruto dan mata Lavender milik Hinata saling bertatapan. Setiap kali Naruto melihat mata indah istrinya, hatinya selalu bergemuruh, memberontak dan berbunga-bunga. Walaupun sudah tiga tahun bersama namun hal seperti itu masih ia rasakan. Sebuah ciuman lembut Naruto berikan Pada Hinata. Ia ingin Hinata merasakan rasa cintanya.

Naruto begitu mencintai wanita ini, wanita yang telah mengisi hatinya lebih dari enam tahun lalu sejak menjalin hubungan. Hinata membalas ciuman Naruto tak kalah lembut. Ia juga mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya melalui hal ini. Ciuman kali ini, terasa begitu menyenangkan namun juga menyakitkan bagi Hinata, entah rasa sakit apa yang ia rasakan. Mungkin, semua masih ada hubungannya dengan kenyataan yang ia terima, bahwa sampai kapanpun, Hinata tidak akan bisa memberikan keturunan pada Naruto. Rasa perih yang Hinata rasakan membuat air matanya menetes. Saat ciuman lembut itu berakhir, Naruto tampak terkejut melihat Hinata menangis.

"Hinata, ada apa? kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa bahagia bersama Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata yang memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto tersenyum senang, ia pun membalas pelukan Hinata dengan hangat.

"Aku juga bahagia bersamamu, Hinata."

ooOOoo

Hari demi hari Hinata lewati, awalnya ia pikir akan bertahan dengan konidisi seperti ini. Berada di dekat suaminya akan menjadi kekuatan sendiri untuknya, namun ternyata semua itu tidak seperti yang ia kira. Berada di dekat Naruto membuat bebannya semakin bertambah. Semakin Naruto perhatian padanya, semakin Naruto menyayanginya, luka di dalam hatinya semakin terbuka lebar. Rasanya begitu perih dan menyakitkan. Naruto begitu berharap banyak padanya, ia juga menjalankan program kehamilan dari dokter dengan baik. Namun, Naruto tak tahu bahwa semua usahanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Ingin sekali Hinata mengatakan semuanya, tapi ia juga tak ingin melihat Naruto hancur.

Dua minggu terkahir ini adalah hari-hari yang begitu berat bagi Hinata. Beban itu semakin bertambah ketika melihat Naruto yang begitu menyukai anak kecil. Beberapa hari yang lalu, tetangga menitipkan anaknya kepada mereka selama satu hari. Anak itu begitu lucu dan masih berumur tiga tahun. Naruto begitu perhatian, bahagia dan selalu tertawa jika bersama dengannya. Jiwa seorang ayah Naruto tiba-tiba muncul ketika merawat anak itu. Dari sana Hinata mengetahui bahwa Naruto benar-benar menginginkan seorang putra. _"Memiliki seorang putra begitu menyenangkan ya, Hinata_ ," kalimat ini tidak bisa Hinata lupakan dari memorinya.

Malam hari ini Hinata tidak bisa tidur. Banyak hal yang dipikirkan Hinata. Kebahagiaan Naruto lebih penting dari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Hinata, tidak bisa hidup bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai jika tak bisa memberi sebuah kebahagiaan padanya. Wanita cantik itu telah mengambil sebuah keputusan besar. Ia juga sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya. Apapun keputusan yang ia ambil, semuanya demi kebahagiaan Naruto. Dibawah sinar bulan yang menembus kaca jendela kamarnya, Hinata melihat wajah Naruto yang terlelap. Jari jemari di tangan kirinya, membelai lembut pipi Naruto yang mulus. Tak terasa air matanya menetes deras.

"Naruto-kun, _gomen nee_."

ooOOoo

Sejak keputusan besar itu, sikap Hinata sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah. Ia sengaja melakukan beberapa kesalahan, mulai dari mengasinkan semua masakannya, tidak membersihkan rumah, berakting marah, selalu pergi dari rumah sampai larut malam, menolak pelukan dan ciuman Naruto. Bahkan ia juga menolak ajakan Naruto untuk "tidur" bersama. Namun usahanya sia-sia, walaupun ia melakukan kesalahan sebanyak apapun, Naruto tidak pernah marah padanya. Laki-laki selalu tersenyum bahkan perhatiannya semakin bertambah kepada Hinata. Wanita cantik itu hanya bisa menangis seorang diri, ia bingung kenapa Naruto begitu menyanyanginya? Kenapa pria itu begitu sabar menghadapinya? Seharusnya Naruto marah dan membencinya. Walaupun begitu, Hinata tak pernah goyah dengan keputusannya.

Suasana makan malam diantara keduanya tak seperti biasanya, terlihat begitu kaku dan sunyi. Walaupun masakan Hinata begitu asin, namun Naruto tetap menghabiskannya. Mungkin, ini adalah saat yang cepat untuk mengajukan suatu hal pada suaminya. Ia tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusan ini.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata pelan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari mangkuk ke Hinata. Tak banyak kata yang Hinata katakan, wanita cantik itu hanyak menyodorkan sebuah amplop. Naruto mulai membuka amplop itu. Ketika ia membaca tulisan yang tertera di selembaran kertas, Naruto tampak tercengang. Ia tak percaya Hinata akan mengajukan surat perceraian padanya.

"Hinata, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Naruto bingung dan tak percaya.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai," ucap Hinata tegas tanpa keraguan.

"Heh? Tapi kenapa …. ."

"Aku sudah bosan hidup denganmu. Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi," kata Hinata yang pergi begitu saja ke kamarnya meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Hinata, aku tidak mau bercerai denganmu!" teriak Naruto. Teriakan itu membuat langkah Hinata terhenti.

"Apa kau bodoh?"

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah berlaku kasar padamu tapi kenapa kau diam saja. Aku sudah mengasinkan semua masakanku tapi kenapa kau tetap menghabiskannya. Kenapa kau tak marah denganku? Kenapa kau tak membenciku? Aku bosan hidup denganmu!"

"Karena aku mencintaimu," jawab Naruto polos.

" _Demo_ , _a_ _tashi wa anata o kirai desu_ (Tapi, aku membencimu)! _Kimi ni wa unzari da yo!( aku sudah muak padamu!)_ " teriak Hinata didepan Naruto.

Naruto tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya bisa melihat Hinata dari belakang yang mulai menjauh darinya. Naruto masih tak mengerti kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Ia tak menyangka jika istrinya akan mengatakan hal semenyakitkan ini kepadanya. Memang apa yang sudah ia perbuat sehingga membuat Hinata ingin bercerai dengannya? seburuk apapun perilaku Hinata padanya, tapi Naruto selalu menerimanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? apa yang salah darinya?

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Naruto masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Matanya menerawang surat ajuan cerai dari istrinya. Sampai kapan pun ia tak akan menyetempel surat ini. Naruto masih tak menyangka, jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi didalam kehidupan rumah tangganya. Naruto merasa dirinya terlalu sombong karena mengira Hinata tidak akan melakukan hal semacam ini. Lamunan Naruto buyar ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga. Ia melihat Hinata sudah berpakaian rapi, lengkap dengan kopernya.

" _Doko e Ikimasuka_? ( _Mau pergi kemana?_ )," tanya Naruto bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," jawab Hinata singkat.

Hinata tak berani menatap mata Naruto, setiap berbicara ia selalu menunduk. Hinata takut, jika ia memandang mata Naruto, maka rencana yang ia buat sia-sia. Hinata membuka pintu rumah, tanpa pamit atau apapun. Namun, Naruto tak terima, ia berusaha mencegah Hinata untuk tidak pergi.

" _Ikanaide! Kimi wo itteru'yo_! ( _Jangan pergi, aku membutuhkanmu_!)" ucap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hinata tak peduli, gadis itu terus melangkah keluar rumah. Naruto tak menyerah, ia terus berusaha menghentikan Hinata. Pria berambut pirang itu menghadang Hinata dari depan. Usahanya berhasil membuat Hinata berhenti. "Hinata, sebenarnya apa salahku?"

"Menyingkirlah, kau menghalangi jalanku," gumam Hinata tanpa berani menatap suaminya.

"Aku tidak mau, aku akan menyingkir setelah kau menjelaskan semuanya."

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan. Jadi, aku mohon menyingkirlah."

Tak peduli Naruto menghentikannya, Hinata tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Naruto mulai frustasi, ia kemudian menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Tak hanya itu, Naruto juga berusaha mencium Hinata, namun istrinya memberontak. Plaak! Sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kiri Naruto terasa begitu menyakitkan. Pria tampan itu terdiam, ia sudah tak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Sebuah tamparan keras ini membuat Naruto mengerti bahwa saat ini Hinata memang membencinya. Disisi lain Hinata tampak kaget dengan sikapnya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka akan sejauh ini menyakiti Naruto. Tak ada permintaan maaf keluar dari mulut Hinata, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang diam membisu.

" _Gomen nee_ , Naruto-kun. _Ima made arigatou_ (terima kasih untuk segalanya)"

Tak hanya Naruto yang merasakan sakit yang luar biasa direlung hatinya, Hinata juga merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Hatinya begitu perih, seperti luka yang diberi garam diatasnya. Hinata tak bisa menahan air matanya, ia tidak akan menyesal melakukan ini semua.

ooOOoo

Jam menunjukan pukul dua belas malam, Sakura mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi berkali-kali. Wanita bersurai pink itu turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Matanya yang setengah terpejam tiba-tiba terbuka lebar setelah melihat sosok wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kyaaa, Hinata-chan!" teriak Sakura histeris. "Sedang apa kau disini? Dimana Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura panik. Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, ia hanya terdiam dengan mata yang sembab. Sakura paham, pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu antara Hinata dan Naruto. "Masuklah." Sakura memperhatikan Hinata secara seksama. Ia penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dia dan Naruto. Sepertinya ini adalah masalah besar.

"Sakura, satu minggu sebelum operasi aku ingin menginap dirumahmu dulu. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Hinata ramah.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sakura menawarkan Hinata untuk melakukan operasi pengangkatan rahim di Osaka. Selain memiliki kualitas tinggi dan professional, dokter itu masih satu saudara jauh dengan Sakura. Jadi biayanya akan lebih murah.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya? Apa Naruto sudah tahu tentang operasimu?" tanya Sakura diliputi rasa penasaran.

"Naruto tidak tahu, aku sudah mengajukan surat ceraiku padanya," jawab Hinata singkat tanpa ekpresi.

"Heeeeehh, apa kau sudah gila? cerai, bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia, mungkin setelah cerai dariku, Naruto-kun bisa menemukan wanita lain, yang bisa memberinya seorang anak. Keputusan ini penuh pertimbangan, wajahnya begitu terlihat bahagia jika berada di dekat anak kecil. Aku hanya ingin melihat pria yang aku cintai bahagia," ucap Hinata panjang lebar dengan berlinang air mata.

"Hinata, apa kau yakin dengan semua ini?" tanya Sakura penuh dengan perasaan iba. Hinata mengangguk penuh keyakinan, Sakura tak tahu harus bagaimana. Jika memang ini adalah jalan yang dipilih Hinata, ia hanya bisa melihatnya walaupun Sakura tak terima jika rumah tangga kedua sahabatnya berakhir dengan cara seperti ini.

"Sakura-chan, aku mohon. Jangan beritahu Naruto jika aku berada disini," pinta Hinata dengan wajah memelas. Tak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan kecuali mengiyakan permintaan Hinata.

Lima hari berlalu, banyak kejadian yang Sakura lihat tentang Hinata. Sahabatnya itu sibuk mengurung diri di kamar daripada berkumpul dengan Sakura, Sasuke dan putranya. Dia juga menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis. Sakura paham, betapa besar cinta Hinata pada Naruto. Wanita itu pasti merasakan sakit yang luar biasa direlung hatinya. Membiarkan pria yang dicintainya bebas demi meraih kebahagiaannya. Namun, ia merasa begitu lega karena Naruto tidak berusaha mencarinya. Mungkin, pria itu sudah membenci Hinata sejak kejadian itu. Hinata termenung melihat pemandangan kota Osaka dari apartemen Sakura yang berada di lantai sepuluh. Birunya lau terlihat jelas dari atas, pemandangan yang benar-benar indah.

Ekspresi Hinata yang tampak sedikit bahagia berubah sedikit muram Alisnya bertaut, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi yang aneh karena menahan sakit yang luar biasa diperutnya. Ah, ini adalah hari pertamanya datang bulan jadi tak heran jika rasanya sesakit ini, tapi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sakit yang benar-benar sakit. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya. Hinata berusaha berjalan untuk mengambil obat penahan sakit tapi tak bisa.

" _Itta… ittai_ … Naruto-kun." Naruto adalah orang pertama kali yang Hinata ingat setiap kali ia merasakan Sakit yang luar biasa. Bayangan wajah Naruto saat pertengkaran hebat itu membuat Hinata menangis. Namun, tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hinata, sarapannya… . Ya Tuhan, Hinata kau kenapa?!" tanya Sakura yang tampak begitu panik.

"Perutku, perutku sakit sekali Sakura-chan. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sakit sekali, aku mohon, bisakah operasinya dilakukan hari ini?!"

Heemm, aku akan berusaha menghubungi saudaraku! Bertahanlah. Sasuke-kun, cepat tolong aku!"

ooOOoo

Sasuke dan Sakura termangu melihat Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri. Keduanya merasa kasihan dengan Hinata yang harus berjuang seorang diri melawan penyakitnya tanpa dukungan seorang suami. Bau rumah sakit yang khas penuh dengan obat-obatan begitu menyengat. Wajah Hinata begitu terlihat pucat tapi untunglah saudara Sakura bisa melakukan operasi hari ini, yang akan dilakukan lima jam lagi setelah kondisi Hinata membaik dan sadarkan diri. Sasuke tak betah berada di dalam ruangan, ia merasa begitu kasihan melihat kondisi Hinata yang rapuh dan tak berdaya. Kali ini, Sasuke tak mau menuruti permintaan konyol Sakura yang melarangnya untuk menghubungi Naruto. Pria tampan berambut raven itu menekan beberapa tombol diponselnya. Setelah nada sambung terdengar, beberapa detik kemudian nada sambung itu berubah menjadi suara seseorang.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ "

"Naruto, ini aku Sasuke."

 _"_ _Ah kau, ada apa?"_

"Mengenai Hinata, dia sekarang berada di Osaka."

 _"_ _Terserah, biarkanlah dia melakukan apa yang dia mau."_

 _"_ Hari ini, Hinata akan menjalani operasi pengangkatan rahim _."_

 _"_ _Apa, operasi pengangkatan rahim? Sasuke aku tak mengerti."_

"Hinata, memiliki kista diseluruh indung telurnya. Bisa dibilang, itu adalah tumor jinak. Jika ingin sembuh, Hinata harus merelakan rahimnya untuk dioperasi. Dengan begitu, Hinata tak bisa memberikanmu seorang anak untuk selamanya."

 _"_ _Apa?"_

"Naruto, alasan Hinata menceraikanmu bukan karena dia tidak mencintaimu lagi. Tapi karena dia tidak bisa memberimu keturunan. Kau terlihat begitu menyukai anak kecil dan menginginkan seorang anak. Hinata tidak bisa memenuhi keingananmu. Dengan bercerai, ia berharap kau menemukan wanita lain yang bisa memberimu keturunan. Naruto, jika kau masih mencintainya, datanglah kesini. Aku tutup teleponnya."

" _Tunggu dulu Sasuke_ …. ."

ooOOoo

 _Tut…tut…tut…_

Sasuke memutus teleponnya begitu saja. Naruto berusaha mencerna ucapan sahabatnya itu. _"Naruto, alasan Hinata menceraikanmu bukan karena dia tidak mencintaimu lagi. Tapi karena dia tidak bisa memberimu keturunan."_ Mengingat penjelasan Sasuke membuat Naruto menangis, betapa bodohnya dia tak tahu apa yang dirasakan Hinata sebenarnya. Suami macam apa dia, selama ini ia selalu berpikir bahwa ia mengerti Hinata namun ternyata itu semua tidak benar. Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti istrinya. Pria tampan itu memandang surat pengajuan perceraian dari Hinata yang sudah ia setempel. Awalnya ia berpikir untuk menyetujui perceraian ini, tapi setelah mendengar kenyataan yang sebenarnya dari Sasuke, keinginan untuk mempertahankan rumah tangganya bersama Hinata semakin besar.

"Dasar gadis bodoh, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku sebenarnya!" ucap Naruto penuh kekesalan. Ia kemudian merobek-robek surat cerai itu, kemudian bergegas pergi ke Osaka dan menyiapkan semuanya.

Naruto berlarian kesana-kemari, ia begitu terburu-terburu. Ia bepergian dengan menggunakan pakaian ala kadarnya. Ia tak peduli, yang terpenting adalah Hinata. Wanita yang ia cintai dan sinar dalam hidupnya. Di saat seperti ini, Hinata begitu membutuhkan pertolongannya dan kasih sayangnya.

"Tunggu, aku Hinata."

oooOOOoo

Tiga jam sudah, Naruto menempuh perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Osaka. Hati Naruto begitu khawatir dengan Hinata. Ia takut istrinya akan mengalami kejadian buruk selama proses operasi. Sedikit lagi, operasi akan dimulai. Naruto berharap, semoga ia bisa sampai ke rumah sakit tepat waktu. Tiga puluh menit dari stasiun, sampailah ia di rumah sakit yang Sasuke maksud. Komunikasinya dengan Sasuke berlangsung lama sejak ia memutuskan pergi ke Osaka untuk melihat kondisi Hinata.

Setelah memasuki rumah sakit, Naruto segera mencari ruang dimana Hinata menjalani rawat inap. Tak lama setelah menaiki dua lantai, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kamar dengan nomer 168. Tanpa berpikir, Naruto menggeser pintu kamar inap Hinata. Nafas Naruto tak beraturan, matanya yang biru memandang Hinata yang terpaku melihatnya. Wanita cantik itu berdiri didepan jendela kaca yang besar dengan infus yang masih menancap di tangan kanannya.

"Naruto-kun…. ."

Greb, sebuah pelukan hangat ia berikan kepada istrinya yang rapuh. Pelukan Naruto semakin lama semakin erat, seolah tak ingin kehilangan Hinata untuk kedua kalinya. Hinata tak memberontak, ia membiarkan Naruto memeluknya. Bahkan tanpa ragu dia membalas pelukan itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia begitu merindukan pria ini. Merindukan senyuman dan sentuhan dari Naruto. Hinata tak kuasa menahan air matanya, ia menangis histeris di dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Dasar wanita bodoh, kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja?" ucap Naruto berlinang air mata. Mendengar ucapan Naruto, tangisan Hinata terdengar semakin keras diseluruh ruangan.

Tangisan yang begitu memilukan, membuat siapapun yang mendengar ikut merasakan sakit yang mereka rasakan. Usai pertemuan yang mengharukan itu, keduanya terdiam dan duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Mereka mulai bicara dari hati ke hati, menjauhkan segala prasangka yang ada.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanya Hinata.

"Sasuke yang memberitahuku. Hinata, aku sudah merobek surat perceraian yang kau ajukan padaku. Apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku akan tetap bersamamu," ucap Naruto berapi-api.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa…. ."

"Memberikanku keturunan, aku tahu. Hinata, seorang anak memang penting dalam berkeluarga, tapi jika memang istri tak bisa melakukannya, bagiku tak masalah. Kita bisa mengadopsi seorang anak dan menganggap dia seperti anak kandung. Kita membesarkan dia penuh kasih sayang dan perhatian. Banyak jalan yang bisa kita lakukan untuk melewati masalah ini tanpa perceraian."

"Tapi dengan wanita lain, mungkin kau bisa memiliki seorang anak."

"Apa artinya semua itu jika tanpa kau disisiku. Hinata, berkali-kali aku mengatakan padamu, bahwa aku mencintaimu apapun itu. Aku mohon, percayalah padaku. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi."

Sungguh luar biasa hati seorang suami yang mencintai istrinya dengan tulus. Hinata terharu mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto. Tuhan telah memberikan sosok suami yang begitu luar biasa, begitu baik dan begitu pengertian padanya. Betapa bodohnya dia, menceraikan suami berhati emas seperti Naruto. Sekarang Hianata mengerti, kebahagiaan menurutnya belum tentu kebahagiaan untuk orang yang dicintainya. Wanita itu tersenyum senang kemudian mengangguk. Hati Naruto mulai berbunga-bunga, melihat senyum menawan dari wanita yang dicintainya. Sebuah pelukan hangat kembali ia berikan kepada Hinata untuk penyemangat istrinya menjelang operasi.

"Semoga operasimu berjalan lancar, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk bahagia. Rasa bahagia itu tak hanya dirasakan oleh Hinata dan Naruto, namun juga Sakura dan Sasuke yang mengawasi mereka dibalik pintu. Sakura berkali-kali mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipinya. Ia begitu senang melihat kedua sahabatnya kembali bersatu.

"Kau berhasil, Sasuke-kun."

###########

Sepuluh tahun kemudian…

Langit malam tampak gelap tanpa cahaya bintang. Naruto tampak kelelahan setelah menjalani banyak aktifitas hari ini. Ingin sekali ia bergumul di alam mimpi. Tak hanya Naruto yang merasa lelah, Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama. Lelah karena harus melakukan banyak pekerjaan rumah. Sejak kesalah pahaman itu, hubungan Hinata dan Naruto semakin erat. Kebahagiaan mereka menjadi lengkap setelah hadirnya seseorang didalam keluarga mereka.

"Hari ini begitu melelahkan, bagaimana kalau kita tidur lebih awal?" ajak Hinata pada Naruto.

"Sepertinya itu ide bagus," jawab Naruto mengamini ajakan Hinata. Cleek, tiba-tiba pintur kamar mereka terbuka. Dari balik pintu, terlihat sosok anak kecil berambut pirang dan bermata safir mendatangi mereka.

" _Otousan…. Okaasan…_ ," panggil anak itu manja.

"Oh, Boruto, ada apa?" tanya Naruto ramah pada anak angkatnya.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan kalian berdua. Aku tidak ingin tidur sendirian."

"Kalau begitu kemarilah," sekarang Hinata menyuruh Boruto untuk naik ke atas ranjangnya dengan wajah bahagia. Boruto tampak senang, ia bergegas menyelinap diantara ayah dan ibunya.

"Tidur bersama ayah dan ibu lebih menyenangkan," ucap Boruto.

"Benarkah, alasannya?" tanya Naruto mencoba menggoda Boruto. Anak itu tak langsung menjawab, ia menunjukan sebuah alasan dengan sebuah tindakan. Boruto mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya secara bergantian. Hinata dan Naruto tampak tercengang melihat sikap Boruto.

"Karena aku sangat mencintai ayah dan ibu," ucap anak itu penuh ketulusan.

Mendengar perkataan Boruto membuat Naruto dan Hinata berkaca-kaca. Sebagai gantinya, mereka memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat padanya. Boruto adalah anak yang ia adopsi secara khusus. Walaupun bukan anak kandung, tapi mereka begitu mencintai dan menyanyangi Boruto setulus hati. Di dalam sebuah masalah, pasti banyak cara untuk menyelesaikannya.

" _Terima kasih Boruto, kau telah memberi sebuah kebahagiaan kepada kami berdua."_

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah baca FF ini. Maaf belum sempat balas mungkin setelah chap ini aku baru bisa balas review kalian melalui PM._**

 ** _Buat Kiki Majid, ibu memang seseorang yang paling berarti bagi kita. Jika kamu tak memiliki ayah, berbeda denganku yang tak memiliki ibu sejak lima bulan yang lalu. Yang tabah, sabar dan kuat demi ibu kamu. Bahagiakan ibumu, semampumu. Aku berharap semoga ibumu operasi kistanya lancar dan sembuh. Melihat ibu sakit memang bikin kita rapuh, sama seperti aku yang melihat ibuku koma sepuluh hari. *malah balik curcol*_**

 ** _.  
semoga FF ini bisa memberi sebuah pembelajaran kepada kalian. Maaf jika banyak yang kurang. _**

**_._**


End file.
